Unico sopravvissuto
L Unico superstite è il personaggio del giocatore e il protagonista principale in Fallout 4. A seconda del sesso del personaggio del giocatore, l'Unico superstite è il marito o la moglie in una famiglia prebellica e ha un figlio, Shaun. Informazioni L'Unico superstite è, da uomo, Nate, un veterano in pensione dell'esercito U.S.A, o come donna, Nora, laureata in giurisprudenza. Secondo i registri prebellici di Lookout alla [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]], Nate prestò servizio nel 2° Battaglione, 108° Reggimento di Fanteria, mentre Nora era un avvocato. Dialogo di Lookout - Linee 2-3 Ad un certo punto durante la guerra sino-americana, l'Unico superstite si sposò, ebbe un figlio chiamato Shaun e comprò un maggiordomo robotico chiamato Codsworth. Il 23 ottobre 2077, si stava preparando per un evento al Veteran's Hall Nora:Li uccideresti alla Veterans 'Hall stasera, tesoro a Concord Voci di terminale del Fraternal Post 115: nota del discorso, quando un rappresentante della Vault-Tec visitò la famiglia con dei documenti pre-approvati per l'accesso al vault 111. Qualche istante dopo, un giornalista annunciò che erano state segnalate detonazioni nucleari, costringendo l'Unico superstite e la sua famiglia a correre al vault. Furono quindi sigillati in stasi criogenica con la pretesa che dovevano essere "decontaminati" dallo scienziato del Vault-Tec. L'Unico superstite è mantenuto quasi indisturbato in questo stato dal 2077 al 2287. Nel 2227, l'Unico superstite e il coniuge vengono risvegliati da tre individui sconosciuti, di cui uno non visibile, che aprono la camera criogenico del coniuge con l'intento di rapire Shaun. Anche se conscio, l'Unico superstite è intrappolato ed è impotente a fare qualsiasi cosa se non guardare mentre sparano al coniuge e rapiscono il figlio. L'Unico superstite viene nuovamente congelato, risvegliandosi nel 2287 e sfuggendo dalla cabina criogenica. Scorperto di essere l'unico superstite del vault 111, l'Unico superstite esce dal vault e promette di vendicare la morte del coniuge e ritrovare Shaun. Ritorno a casa L'Unico superstite si dirige verso Sanctuary Hills, ora distrutta dall'esplosione della bomba, dove incontra uno sconvolto Codsworth, rivelando al Superstite che oltre duecentodieci anni sono passati da quando sono stati congelati nel vault Dialogo di Codsworth - Righe 2223 e 2225, anche dicendo al personaggio del giocatore di andare a Concord per aiuto. L'Unico superstite incontra quindi Preston Garvey - uno degli ultimi Minutemen del Commonwealth - e lo assiste nella protezione dei coloni da un gruppo di banditi e un deathclaw, più tardi aiutandoli a stabilirsi nei resti di Sanctuary Hills. La ricerca di risposte Dopo aver aiutato Garvey e il suo gruppo, il personaggio del giocatore viene invitato a Diamond City, un insediamento con sede a Fenway Park dove incontra Piper Wright, la giornalista della città, che dice al personaggio del giocatore di cercare il detective della città Nick Valentine, scomparso due settimane prima dell'arrivo dell'Unico superstite a Diamond City. Dopo aver trovato Valentine, impara l'identità e la posizione dell'assassino del coniuge, un uomo chiamato Conrad Kellogg. Rintracciandolo, Kellogg rivela che Shaun è nell'Istituto, un'organizzazione segreta temuta dal popolo del Commonwealth, che si trova al di sotto delle rovine del Commonwealth Institute of Technology. Il personaggio del giocatore uccide Kellogg e recupera un impianto cibernetico dal suo cervello. Dopo aver consultato Nick e Piper, si dirige a Goodneighbor dove incontrano per la prima volta John Hancock, ghoul autonominato sindaco della città, e riceve aiuto dal dottor Amari, una scienziata esperta in neuroscienze. Il dottore assiste l'Unico superstite nel vedere i ricordi del mercenario morto e scoprire che l'Istituto usa il teletrasporto come mezzo di viaggio tra la loro struttura e la superficie. Durante la caccia a Kellogg, l'Unico superstite è anche testimone dell'arrivo della Confraternita d'acciaio in un dirigibile chiamato Prydwen, il loro quartier generale mobile. La minaccia interna Dopo aver visto i ricordi di Kellogg, il personaggio del giocatore viene quindi incaricato di andare al mare splendente - l'epicentro dell'esplosione nucleare durante la Grande Guerra - per trovare Brian Virgil, uno ex-scienziato dell'Istituto specializzato nella ricerca del virus a evoluzione forzata che è fuggito e si è nascosto, per ottenere aiuto nell'infiltrarsi nell'organizzazione. Virgil, ora mutato in un supermutante in seguito all'esposizione prolungata al VEF, afferma che il giocatore deve uccidere un Courser dell'Istituto - una delle loro creazioni più avanzate, progettato per essere più forte, più veloce e più intelligente degli esseri umani medi - per ottenere uno speciale chip per accedere all'Istituto. Una volta che il chip è stato recuperato, il personaggio del giocatore è diretto a trovare i Railroad, un'organizzazione segreta che lavora per liberare i sintetici dal controllo dell'Istituto e dare loro una vita normale nel Commonwealth, poiché solo uno dei suoi membri, Tinker Tom, può decodificare il chip e ottenere il codice di frequenza utilizzato dall'Istituto per il teletrasporto. Un incontro da tempo atteso Il personaggio del giocatore torna quindi a Virgil, che fornisce un progetto per un dispositivo che dirotta la frequenza del raggio molecolare dell'Istituto. Dopo aver recuperato i progetti, il Sopravvissuto deve cercare assistenza da una delle tre fazioni: i Minutemen, i Railroad o la Confraternita. Una volta costruito il dispositivo, il personaggio del giocatore si infiltra nell'Istituto per trovare il figlio. Dopo aver trovato un sintetico bambino basato su un giovane Shaun, viene rivelato che il vero Shaun fu rapito nel 2227, sessant'anni prima del rilascio dell'Unico superstite dal sonno criogenico, ed ora è un vecchio che si fa chiamare "Padre", e l'attuale direttore dell'Istituto. Il destino dell'umanità A questo punto, l'Unico sopravvissuto dovrà affrontare una scelta che influirà significativamente sul Commonwealth e sulla sua gente. È possibile lavorare contro Shaun assistendo una delle fazioni: i Railroad nel distruggere l'Istituto e liberare i sintetici, la Confraternita d'acciaio per sterminare tutti i sintetici insieme all'Istituto o i Minutemen nel distruggere l'Istituto e la Confraternita se resa ostile, al fine di proteggere il Commonwealth. In alternativa, è possibile schierarsi con Shaun e aiutare l'Istituto a proteggere il Commonwealth distruggendo i Railroad e la Confraternita d'acciaio, potendo risparmiare i Minutemen se persuasi ad allearsi con l'Istituto. Tutte le scelte portano alla morte di Shaun, dovuta al cancro che aveva sviluppato fino a quel momento o per mano del genitore. Alla fine, il bambino sintetico Shaun si riferirà all'Unico superstite come genitore e gli chiederà se può andare a vivere insieme nel Commonwealth per essere una famiglia. Se il Sopravvissuto è d'accordo, il bambino sintetico dà quindi al personaggio del giocatore un olonastro dal vero Shaun con un messaggio che differisce a seconda se il personaggio del giocatore si schiera con l'Istituto o meno. Nell'olonastro, il vero Shaun dice al proprio genitore che vorrebbe dare al bambino sintetico la possibilità di vivere come una famiglia poiché Shaun stesso non ha mai avuto la possibilità di farlo con la propria. L'Unico superstite riflette sugli eventi accaduti, dicendo che "Questo non è il mondo che volevo, ma è quello in cui mi sono trovato" e che ora è pronto per tutto ciò che accadrà perché sa che "La guerra. La guerra non cambia mai." Note * Come il Vagabondo solitario di ''Fallout 3, l'Unico superstite è accompagnato da un cane nel materiale promozionale del gioco. * L'Unico superstite è il primo protagonista in assoluto della [[Serie di Fallout|serie di Fallout]] ad essere stato doppiato. * Discostandosi dei giochi precedenti, la personalizzazione del personaggio è fatta senza barre delle opzioni. Durante la parte iniziale del gioco, il personaggio si trova di fronte a uno specchio e altera le caratteristiche del viso usando un cursore. Mentre effettua i cambiamenti, il coniuge sta di dietro e fa commenti sulle modifiche. Qui si sceglie anche il sesso, che sarà quello del personaggio presente davanti allo specchio all'uscita dalla personalizzazione. * Una volta scelto il sesso dell'Unico superstite, l'altro diventerà un personaggio non giocante. ** Inoltre, le modifiche apportate al coniuge nella schermata di personalizzazione verrano mantenute nel gioco, anche se morirà subito dopo l'introduzione. * Durante la creazione del personaggio si può scegliere una barba chiamata "Vagabondo solitario," un riferimento al protagonista con lo stesso nome di Fallout 3. * L'aspetto dell'Unico superstite influenza l'aspetto del figlio Shaun, che condividerà lo stesso colore degli occhi del personaggio del giocatore. La pelle di Shaun sarà un amalgama dei colori della pelle del personaggio del giocatore e del coniuge. * Codsworth può riferirsi al personaggio del giocatore per nome siccome Bethesda ha registrato più di mille nomi popolari da usare nel gioco. Ciò include sia nomi reali che scherzosi. Lengthy Look at QuakeCon: Pagina 1, paragrafo 7 Un elenco di nomi può essere trovato qui. * L'Unico superstite ha la possibilità di iniziare una relazione con molti dei compagni umani, eccetto Deacon, Nick Valentine e Old Longfellow. Inoltre, è anche possibile con alcuni sintetici, come Curie e Danse, così come il ghoul Hancock. ** Non è possibile con il supermutante Strong. ** Con Nuka World, è disponibile anche Porter Gage. * L'Unico superstite è il primo personaggio del giocatore ad aver vissuto nell'era prebellica. * Secondo il dialogo di Jack Cabot e le loro esperienze passate nella vita prebellica, la data di nascita dell'Unico superstite è ragionevolmente ovunque tra i primi anni 2040 e la metà del 2050. * Prima del rilascio del gioco, il nome universale predefinito per l'Unico superstite maschile era Mr. Howard. Ciò è dovuto al direttore di Bethesda Softworks Todd Howard che ha usato questo nome durante la prima presentazione E3 di Bethesda. * Il titolo di Unico superstite non viene mai realmente utilizzato nel gioco. La radio di gioco si riferisce al protagonista come l'Abitante del vault. Tuttavia, a volte si definisce "solo superstite", in particolare nel vault 81. * Se si lascia che Desdemona scelga un nome in codice come Railroad per l'Unico superstite, la sua scelta sarà "Vagabondo", un possibile riferimento al Vagabondo solitario di Fallout 3, o la canzone "The Wanderer", suonata su Radio di Diamond City. * Quando interagisce con la ciotola del cane nell'introduzione al gioco, l'Unico superstite dirà che "non troverà mai quel cane", sottintendendo che ne possedeva uno prima della Grande Guerra. * Il dialogo tra l'Unico superstite e il coniuge rivela che Shaun è stato concepito dopo che i due avevano avuto un rapporto sessuale al parco. Quando Nate suggerisce di andare al parco, la risposta sarcastica di Nora è: "Oh, giusto, il parco, con te, perché voglio rimanere incinta di nuovo". * Se si saltano i dialoghi durante le conversazioni, si può sentire il Superstite mormorare commenti sarcastici in base alla persona con cui si sta parlando invece di solo "mmmh" e "ok" - per esempio potrebbe dire "bel cappello" quando si parla con Nick Valentine, "Gesù, Minutemen," parlando con Preston Garvey o "Ugh, vecchietti" quando si parla con Mama Murphy. * Dopo aver consumato alcol, l'Unico superstite tenterà di parlare con le persone in modo ubriaco e stereotipato. * A seconda del sesso del personaggio, alcuni dialoghi cambieranno di conseguenza: per esempio, quando Preston dice al Superstite che è una dei "bravi ragazzi", un personaggio femminile ha la possibilità di dire "Non so come dirtelo, ma io non sono un ragazzo." * L'Unico superstite è cronologicamente il personaggio del giocatore più vecchio nella serie di Fallout. * In Far Harbour, DiMA chiede se l'Unico superstite è in realtà un sintetico invece di un umano. La risposta può variare da una negazione completa ad una totale ammissione della verità. * Nonostante il titolo di Unico superstite, il personaggio del giocatore non il solo ad essere sopravvissuto, visto che anche Shaun ha lasciato in vita il vault. * L'Unico superstite si riferisce solo una volta al coniuge per nome, durante The Memory Den ("Oh mio Dio. Nate/Nora...Non posso guardarlo di nuovo..."). * Durante il dialogo con Roger Warwick l'Unico superstite può rivelare di aver passato la giovinezza nell'area di Boston. Apparizioni L'Unico superstite appare in Fallout 4 e tutti i suoi contenuti aggiuntivi. Galleria Sole Survivor vault suit concept art.jpg|''The Art of Fallout 4'' Fo4-stand-concept.jpg| Sole Survivor emerging from cryopod.jpg| Vault111ElevatorRising.png| Default female SoleSurvivor.jpg| Fallout4 E3 FaceCreation1.png| Fallout4 E3 FaceCreation3.png| Sole Survivor Frontal View.jpg| Sole Survivor Left 3Quarter View.jpg| Sole Survivor Naked Front View.jpg| Riferimenti de:Einziger Überlebender en:Sole Survivor es:Único superviviente fa:Sole Survivor fr:Unique Survivant hu:Egyedüli Túlélő ja:Sole Survivor ko:유일한 생존자 nl:Sole Survivor pl:Jedyny Ocalały pt:Sole Survivor ru:Выживший (Fallout 4) uk:Вцілілий (Fallout 4) zh:唯一幸存者 Categoria:Personaggi umani di Fallout 4 Categoria:Personaggi del giocatore di Fallout 4 Categoria:Personaggi umani di Automatron Categoria:Personaggi umani di Far Harbor Categoria:Personaggi di Sanctuary Hills Categoria:Personaggi del vault 111